A Lonely March Is Never Ending
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Part Three and final of the United We Stand Marching Alone mini-series. Each chapter will be the ways that Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita left the war and a little bit after as needed.
1. Number 2651, Odd Della Robbia

**Part three and final to my mini series. This part will have four chapters, each chapter telling about how the characters come to leave the war and their lives after war as is needed. **

**First we shall address Odd's depart from war. **

**So as not to confuse you all, there are very few humans in this world, it's mostly composed of dogs in big towns and cities while humans live in smaller towns and the towns of dogs and humans don't normally intermingle. Also, dogs are very advanced and human-like in technology and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song The Riddle. **

-------------------------

_There was a man back in '95_

_Whose heart ran out of summers_

_But before he died,_

It had been a week since I got off of body duty; I marched off to battle like everyone else. The sky was dark, filled with ominous looking clouds, the air felt think and heavy, my heart beat against my chest, my paws felt strangely heavy, and I felt a little weak. Doubt clouded my mind but I shook it away as the signal blared and we raced into battle.

Looking back now, I suppose that something was telling me not to go to battle that day, I just wasn't listening.

_I asked him_

_Wait, what's the sense in life_

_Come over me, Come over me_

_He said,_

During the battle I watched as Ulrich ran headlong into the throng before turning, searching for Aelita.

"Hello Coward." Snarled a voice from behind me.

"Darkling, how kind of you to notice me." I growled, leaping at William.

William ducked, grabbing my left foreleg in his mouth and biting down hard. My blood spurted into his face as he grinned at my yowl of anguish. I heard the bone-crushing crunch, felt it too, as he snapped my foreleg in two. Swinging his powerful upper body he spun me before sending me crashing to the ground. My left leg, rendered useless, caused my pain as I tried to stand up. Finding that feat impossible, I knew then that I was doomed.

Ulrich came to my rescue, though it was too late for my leg, he chased William away as Aelita helped me to stand and hobble off of the battlefield.

_Son why you got to sing that tune_

_Catch a Dylan song or some eclipse of the moon,_

_Let an angel swing and make you swoon_

_Then you will see, you will see_

My leg was beyond help and it had to be amputated. They cut the skin and pulled it away easily before stitching me up. I could no longer fight in this war. I was going to be sent home. Or so I thought.

_Then he said,_

_Here's a riddle for you,_

_Find the answer_

_There's a reason for the world_

_You and I…_

When I returned to the place I had left previous to war what I found was an empty lot. My parents had taken Elizabeth and left without telling me. Now I had no home to go to, and to have a home, money is essential; I had a little money from being in the war, but not enough to get somewhere to live and cover my medical costs. Soon my funds wore thin, leaving me without money for food let alone medical costs. I had little choice but to go and sit on the street corner.

_Picked up my kid from school today_

_Did you learn anything cause in the world today_

_You can't live in a castle far away_

_Now talk to me, come talk to me_

I've seen so many dogs pass by me, happy families with homes to go to, warm beds to sleep in at night. I've seen a young Spaniel many times, she talks to me, and she loves to hear my stories of war. Her name is Cindy. She's black and white, the way her fur shines in the sunlight, the bright curiosity that glows in her eyes, its all so beautiful. I love to watch her run about her yard, which is just across from the street corner I sit on. She looks so healthy, so happy, it almost reminds me of Aelita.

Aelita, I have not heard from her in eight months. She could be dead, she could be still fighting, or she could have been discharged. I wouldn't know. It makes me sad.

_He said,_

_Dad I'm big but when we're smaller than small_

_In the scheme of things, well we're nothing at all_

_Still every mother's child sings a lonely song_

_So play with me, come play with me_

"Hey Odd!" Cindy calls from her yard, "Come and play with me, just for a little while."

"I can't Cindy." I call back sadly, "I cannot leave this street corner."

"Why not?" Cindy asks, bounding over to me, her eyes glimmering with curiosity.

"It is too painful to move often." I explain, "My fur has all rubbed away under my harness and the skin is infected."

"You should go to the vet for that, they can help you." Cindy states.

"I would, but I have no money, they couldn't treat me." I explain, "Its not just my skin that hurts, where my leg was broken, the bone has gotten infected. I am dying Cindy, slowly."

"You fought so bravely though!" Cindy cried, tears pricking her eyes, "You deserve a home, and to be able to get help so that you can live."

_And Hey Dad_

_Here's a riddle for you_

_Find the Answer_

_There's a reason for the world_

_You and I..._

"I know Cindy, but it's ok, I fought to keep dogs like you safe. All I want now is to know that you are happy." I say, trying to soothe the young pup.

"But it's not fair!" Cindy cried, "You deserve to be happy!"

With that she runs off, back across the street and into her home. I look to my right forepaw sadly; I never wanted to see her cry, to make her cry, never.

_I said,_

_Son for all I've told you_

_When you get right down to the_

_Reason for the world..._

_Who am I?_

"Cindy what is it?" Her mother asks as she runs into the house crying.

"It's not fair mom!" She cries, "Odd fought to bravely in the war only to come back and have nothing, now he's sitting on the street corner dying slowly and painfully. It's not fair! He deserves better!"

"That he does." Cindy's mother agrees, looking out the window at me.

_There are secrets that we still have left to find_

_There have been mysteries from the beginning of time_

_There are answers we're not wise enough to see_

Two days later I saw a newspaper blowing in the breeze, I trapped it with my right forepaw and saw an interesting article. The story was written and submitted by Cindy Delupes. I started to read it; it was titled 'Forever Marching Alone'

I am Cindy Delupes, an eight-month-old Spaniel, but that is irrelevant to what I have to say. Every day when I wake up in the morning, I look out my window to see the same scene. The dark street that gives way to gray sidewalk, the grass, the sidewalk cracks, and the sad looking dog sitting on the street corner. He's always there, but it's as if nobody notices him, nobody but me. He is a Golden Retriever with brown eyes. His fur is matted and in some places gone. His left forepaw is no longer there. He always wears a purple harness, upon which are printed the numbers 2651. I have asked him before, why do you sit there day in and day out? Why don't you go home?

And he replied sadly, I have no home to go to.

I ask him, why don't you go see a vet and get better?

He replies that he has no money.

I tell him that he deserves better, he fought in a war, and he deserves to be happy like everyone else.

He says that he fought to keep dogs like me, happy energetic puppies, happy and with our families, despite the fact that he has lost his own.

He can tell the most amazing stories, and the things he's seen, you can't even begin to imagine. His leg got torn off in battle, they stitched him up but his bone is now infected. His harness has rubbed his fur, making it fall out, and he now has multiple skin infections because of it. He is only two years old, but he has been known in the past as Number 2651. He has been branded with the mark of XANA.

His name is Odd Della Robbia, he is a veteran of war, he is dying slowly and painfully on that street corner, and he deserves better.

_The batter swings and the summer flies_

_As I look into my angel's eyes_

_A song plays on while the moon is hiding over me_

_Something comes over me_

I feel tears come to my eyes. Cindy's voice seems so strong in this writing; she must have worked so hard. I smile, for the first time in a long time; I smile as I look towards her house, knowing that there is one dog that cares enough to do something like this. I watch as Cindy steps cautiously out the door and bounds towards the sidewalk on her way to school. I have watched her do this many times before.

"Cindy." I call out, my voice croaks slightly.

"Yes Odd? I have to go to school." She replied, looking over her shoulder.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do this." I say, indicating the newspaper article.

"But I did have to, I couldn't let my friend die like that." She says simply and scurries off down the street.

I smile as I watch her hurry away, happy that she cares so much, and hopeful that I might get help, maybe my pain will subside, maybe it will go away, but right now, I can feel no pain, all I can feel is the warmth of her actions spreading over my back and soothing my aches and pains like nothing I had felt before. There was a heart of gold in that one.

_I guess we're big and I guess we're small_

_If you think about it man you know we got it all_

_Cause we're all we got on this bouncing ball_

_And I love you free_

_I love you freely_

_Here's a riddle for you_

_Find the Answer_

_There's a reason for the world_

_You and I..._

**­---------------------------**

**You like? The others will be coming soon, I promise. This Cindy is totally different from the Cindy in Not One To Be Forgotten; sorry if that's confusing.**


	2. Number 3026, Aelita

**Finally, an update. Sorry it took a while. School's been crazy with all the registration for numerous things recently. Oh well, here is Aelita's leaving war story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song Something Beautiful.**

**-----------------**

Hello, I'm sure Odd has mentioned me before. I am Aelita, formerly known as Number 3026. I'm a husky, a Siberian Husky if you want more details; I'm light in color with green eyes. My harness is pink, was pink, is pink, once you have one it's hard to get off by yourself. Yes, I was sent home not long after Odd's leg got taken off. I really hate William for that. Oh well, can't change the past. Speaking of the past, maybe you should know a little bit more about me before we continue.

_I wanna start it over _

_I wanna start again  _

_I want a new a new beginning  _

_One without an end  _

_I feel it inside _

_Calling out to me  _

I was born into a simple family. I, being the only one of my litter to survive, got all of my parent's attention. That is, until my mother disappeared. Yes, she disappeared, I don't know where she is to this day, or even if she's alive. As the war began my father was taken away to fight. I lived on my own for a while, I had a nice little house, nothing too fancy, but it was cozy, I had to work to earn money for myself after my father went to war, but I didn't have to pay for the house, my father took care of that, and his friend took over payments after he was killed.

_It's a voice that whispers my name_

_It's a kiss without any shame_

_Something beautiful_

_Like a song that stirs in my head,_

_Singing love will take us where,_

_Something's beautiful_

I was sent home as the war began subsiding, they sent the weaker soldiers home first. I returned home to find the house, although cold and empty, still there, and still in my possession. I still had to find work though, again. It was hard to find, with my being so relatively young with little experience in normal day-to-day work, despite the fact that, although I had been forced to drop out, my education was brilliant, and that reflected plainly, I'm fairly smart.

_I've heard it in the silence  _

_Seen it on a face  _

_I've felt it in a long hour  _

_Like a sweet embrace  _

_I know this is true  _

_It's calling out to me_

After one of my failed attempts at finding a job, my money was beginning to run low and I was beginning to worry that I would starve. Something in the newspaper caught my eye. The title to an article. I picked one up and began to read, though it was the end that really caught my attention.

His name is Odd Della Robbia, he is a veteran of war, he is dying slowly and painfully on that street corner, and he deserves better.

Odd Della Robbia, the Golden Retriever that had lost his leg and had been sent home two months ago. My friend, he was dying slowly. I had to help him, he couldn't be too far away right? Even if he was, he needed my help. Cindy Delupes, she would know where he was. I ran home, I had to find where Cindy lived.

_It's a voice that whispers my name  _

_It's a kiss without any shame  _

_Something beautiful  _

_Like a song that stirs in my head  _

_Singing love will take us where  _

_Something's beautiful_

26th and Pixel Street.** (1)** That's where the Delupes lived. As I sat on the bus I felt my heartbeat increase in speed and my chest tightened. I wasn't sure how Odd would react; I didn't know how I would react. It had been two months since I had last seen him, and from the description the article had given, he was in pretty bad shape. I just hoped that I could help him.

_It's the child on her wedding day _

_It's the daddy that gives her away _

_Something beautiful _

The bus stopped and I got off, stepping onto the hard concrete sidewalk. 25th and Pixel, I had one block to walk. I felt like I was wading through treacle, **(2) **I felt like I couldn't move fast enough. My anticipation of finally seeing Odd clinging to me and pressing on my chest.

Finally I saw a figure, hunched over and thin, golden head hanging, purple harness beat up and dirty as what fur was on him body. His left leg short, the wound, though stitched up, looked painful and infected.

"Odd?" I called, hoping that he would respond.

He looked up, confusion clouding his beautiful eyes for a moment, getting replaced by disbelief.

"Aelita?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the article Odd, I had to come see you." I replied, rubbing my face with his, "I missed you, I want to help."

"How?" Odd croaked.

"I have a house on the other side of town, you can come live with me, we can get you medical help." I said, almost pleading him to come.

"It takes money, something that I don't have Lita." He said sadly, "And I won't have you ruining yourself for me."

"I won't let you die because I might be tight for money for a while," I said forcefully, "It'll be fine, I've almost got myself a job."

"You sure?" Odd asked, he seemed to want to, but he thought it was too good to be true.

"Very, come on." I said, helping him up as we padded slowly to the bus stop.

_When we laugh so hard we cry _

_It's the love between you and I_

Almost three months later, Odd's whole leg had to be removed, but he's getting better, he's getting better at getting up and walking around now. We got our harnesses off; it feels good to be rid of it. I'm glad that I found Odd, and we are both doing well now. We don't know what became of Ulrich, or many of the other dogs we had become friends with, but we don't talk about Yumi much. I'm just glad I'm not alone.

_Something beautiful_

**--------------------**

**1 – The location has nothing to do with any real-life streets by this name.**

**2 – Treacle is a thick sticky syrup that is brown or gold, like molasses.**

**I hope you like it, Ulrich's is up next, and hopefully will be up soon!**


	3. Number 2652, Ulrich Stern

**It's amazing! It's fantastic! It's… Ulrich's After War Story. Are you ready for this? Well, enough of that, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Code Lyoko (surprising huh? –sarcasm sarcasm-) And I do not own the song Walking On A Thin Line.**

**---------------------------------------**

Hello, I am Ulrich, Number 2652, veteran of war. I had three friends during the war. Yumi, Odd, and Aelita. I don't see any of them anymore. I don't have any friends anymore. I saw the end of the war, I saw war, those memories of battle will never leave me. A blessing and a curse.

_Sometimes in my bed at night_

_I curse the dark and a pray for light_

_And sometimes, the lights no consolation_

_Blinded by a memory_

_Afraid of what it might do to me_

_And the tears and the sweat only mock my desperation_

I got sent home after the war ended. I saw the final battle. I can tell you the story behind every one of my scars. I can tell you who gave them to me and what became of them up until the time they left the war. I can tell you innumerable things about war, and fighting, killing to survive. I can tell you all of it, but you will never understand unless you were fighting beside me.

_Don't you know me I'm the boy next door_

_The one you find so easy to ignore_

_Is that what I was fighting for? _

_Walking on a thin line_

_Straight off the front line_

_Labeled as freaks loose on the streets of the city_

_Walking on a thin line_

_Straight off the front line_

_Take a look at my face, see what its doing to me_

I'm going to have to get a job soon, I'm counting the seconds I have before I have to go face the world again. They say that war does things to people, and it's true. I'll never be the same ever again.

Going into town is a horrible experience. I can feel people looking at me, their eyes tracing my scars, whispering Xanine under their breath, their heads turning to watch as I walk away, head down, plowing through the streets. It makes me sad, nobody knows who I am, what I've done, they label me Xanine, love me or hate me, I've been through a war, I'm no longer an innocent citizen, I'm a hero, hated or loved, a hero is a hero. So why don't I feel like a hero?

_Taught me how to shoot to kill_

_A specialist with a deadly skill_

_A skill I needed to have to be a survivor_

_It's over now or so they say_

_Well, sometimes, it don't turn out that way_

_Cause your never the same when you've been under fire_

Yumi would understand. She fought beside me a lot. But she can't help me now can she? A victim of war she now resides with her brother. A cruel and horrible fate for such a brilliant dog. I could have saved her, so why didn't I? Why couldn't I get my paws to move? Why did I have to stand still and watch as William killed her? I'm not a hero, I'm a coward, and that's what I feel like, the life I deserve and the life that I live. No hero would watch as their best friend died.

_Don't you know me I'm the boy next door_

_The one you find so easy to ignore_

_Is that what I was fighting for? _

_Walking on a thin line_

_Straight off the front line_

_Labeled as freaks loose on the streets of the city_

_Walking on a thin line_

_Straight off the front line_

_Take a look at my face, see what its doing to me_

I hope Odd and Aelita are ok, because I know that I'm not. I can't live like this, I think I'm going to go visit Yumi again, that always cheers me up, maybe I'll just stay with her, no need to come back. What is there to come back to anyway? Nothing. Just an empty house, stares of wonder, stares of hatred, and a town full of dogs who will never understand me. Goodbye everyone. I'm going to Yumi, maybe then I can be happy again.

----------

**Oh yea! Almost done, just need Yumi's and then I'll be done! I have had so much fun with this story and I hope you all enjoy reading it. **


	4. Number 2675, Yumi Ishiyama

**The end is here! I thank all the people who have read and reviewed this mini-series And here is the final chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song Death's Door.**

**Yumi, Number 2675**

------------------------

I'm Yumi, Number 2675. My life before war was good, I lived with my parents and my brother. Then the war struck, and I got taken along with my brother to fight. Shortly after my arrival I met Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita. They became my friends. There was a soldier that had been fighting since the war began, Number 0001, we called him Jim; he told us that after a while, you learn that united we may stand as an army, we are really all marching alone. I didn't know what that meant, but I soon found out.

_Well I'm knocking on Death's door_

_Will I take my rest_

_Among the blessed?_

Odd was forced to kill my brother, who had been a Jerem, on the opposing army. That was when I realized what Jim meant when he said that we are all marching alone. I wanted so badly to be mad at Odd for killing my brother, but I realized that I couldn't. War hardened my soul, chilled my heart, I couldn't be mad for something that nobody could control.

_Mother are you waiting?_

_Father are you pacing?_

_I'm coming home_

I was in battle, again. It seemed something not too out of the ordinary at the time. Something about this battle though, I felt a strange oppressive air to this battle. Something inside me wanted to turn tail and flee, but my pride wouldn't let me. William found me quickly, blood already dripping from his mouth, I think his saliva is blood, seriously, I've never seen him without blood dripping from his face. Theo had found Ulrich and they were fighting nearby.

_I'm knocking on Death's door_

_Will I take my rest_

_In my Sunday best?_

My mind wouldn't focus on dodging William's blows alone, it kept wandering and I could barely keep my mind on dodging and countering William's attacks. I heard Theo and Ulrich battling nearby and all seemed well enough. For some reason, I couldn't convince myself that this was just another battle in the ongoing war between XANA and Jeremie.

_Mother are you anxious?_

_Father are you gracious?_

_I'm coming home_

I heard a yelp, Theo's, Ulrich's, or someone else's I couldn't tell. I looked towards Ulrich and Theo, to see Ulrich towering over Theo, blood dripping from wounds on both males. I felt teeth close on my throat.

"William!" I managed to snarl, trying to break free futilely. The more I writhed the deeper his teeth sunk. I knew that I was going to die, his teeth punctured my windpipe, making it nearly impossible to breathe. I gasped for air desperately, fighting death as it dragged me further and further away from life.

_I've been away too long_

_For so long it was strong_

_I've been away too long_

_I know that it was wrong_

_But I'm coming home_

"Yumi!" I heard Ulrich's cry, "Yumi no!"

"Ulrich," I gasped, barely over a whisper, as it was hard enough to breathe, "Fight hard to be free."

"No!" He insisted, "Without you, what's there to fight for?"

I couldn't talk anymore, I could barely breathe, so I smiled, and stopped trying. The last thing I saw were the tears as they streamed down Ulrich's face. The last thing I heard was Ulrich whispering my name. I closed my eyes and felt as me heartbeat slowed until it finally stopped, and I could feel nothing.

_Well I'm knocking on Death's door_

_Will I take my rest?_

_Have I passed the test?_

I have watched over my friends from afar now. I watched as Odd lost his leg, and then how he and Aelita found each other. I'm glad they're doing ok. Ulrich has visited me a few times. I wish he wouldn't, it scares me, he says that there's nothing more worth living for, that everyone he loved has left him. He says that one day soon he'll come to me and we can be together forever. I really wish he wouldn't, but I can't restart a heart once its body has no more wish to live. I can't feel any pain physically anymore. I can't fight, and I can't change what has happened, or what will happen. I guess that day I was subconsciously telling myself to flee in order to preserve my life, I'm glad I didn't, it's better to die a hero than a coward.

_Mother are you praying?_

_Father I'm saying:_

_I'm coming home_

**-------------------------**

**That's all folks! Maybe now I can catch up with **_**Attack of the Vamolf **_**or **_**Not One To Be Forgotten.**_


End file.
